MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/23 July 2014
02:25:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 02:29:18 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 02:29:25 Hello? 02:29:31 hey 02:29:59 I'm afraid of Scottish Independence. 02:30:24 I have a feeling that it's going to be close 02:30:31 The UK is my second home. 02:30:44 There are prominent scots that are against independence 02:30:54 I understand why. 02:30:56 Like David Tenant 02:31:06 i think i spelt his last name wrong 02:31:10 Tennant 02:31:18 I love him hahaha 02:31:44 But yea I've heard that if scotland breaks off, then other regions will break off 02:31:57 The UK needs to stay together 02:32:30 I think it would be okay if they split up but remained in a union 02:32:34 kinda like the EU 02:32:39 That works too. 02:32:49 or they could turn into a confederacy 02:33:08 I hate the IRA 02:33:28 I don't like what it has become 02:33:37 But it was needed 02:33:38 They used terrorism to get independence 02:33:57 and in a failed attempt to get Northern Ireland 02:34:03 That's what the british get for forcefully occupying nations 02:35:08 I lived in Ireland and i have a lot of deep rooted irish ties. But i have to say, i always side with the Irish Republicans 02:35:55 But yea the IRA is dangerous and should be rid of 02:36:24 In the show deadliest warrior, they calculated that the IRA is more dangerous than the Taliban 02:36:25 The Irish Rebellion of 1798, and the rebels' alliance with Great Britain's longtime enemy the French, led to a push to bring Ireland formally into the British Union. By the Act of Union, voted for by the Irish Parliament, the Kingdom of Ireland merged in 1801 with the Kingdom of Great Britain to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. The Irish Parliament ceased to exist, though the executive, presided over by the Lord Lieutenant, remained in place until 1922. The union was later the subject of much controversy.6 02:37:30 The common people of Ireland never wanted to be part of the British 02:38:04 Huh. 02:38:56 Though, there had to be some that wanted to be part of the British. 02:39:10 Oh sure. Many were persuaded 02:39:44 I'm related to this dude: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Oliver_Plunkett 02:39:47 The Irish Republic wanting to take Northern Ireland by force is kind of Imperialistic. 02:39:56 He was killed by the british 02:40:06 Imperialistic?! 02:40:24 That's the wrong word choice 02:40:36 >kind of 02:40:39 taking back what was once yours isn't being imperialistic 02:40:48 I'm not saying it's right or wrong 02:40:55 But it is not imperialistic 02:40:59 by anymeans 02:41:02 k 02:43:59 It would be a reconquest 02:44:06 Oliver Plunkett was executed for being catholic? 02:44:20 Basically 02:44:29 When was Ireland ever protestant? 02:44:55 England became protestant 02:45:19 And england wanted ireland to follow their lead 02:45:39 Plunkett, being an archbishop, refused 02:45:46 Ireland is like if you took the catholicism from Italy, and multiplied it x10 02:46:24 hahaha 02:46:32 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 02:46:38 I'm actually a bit Italian 02:47:08 I'm technically about a quarter italian 02:47:53 Ireland is even more catholic than Italy 02:47:59 half of that quarter lived in brazil but yea 02:48:00 and Italy is right next to the Vatican 02:48:26 Well Ireland is a little more isolated than italy- culturally- in my opinion 02:48:26 The Vatican (a.k.a. The Catholic capitol of the world) 03:35:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:29:23 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 06:29:32 Good morning 06:30:37 -!- KingLloyd has left Special:Chat 08:10:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:35:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:41:26 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 13:43:53 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 13:58:57 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 13:59:23 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 14:01:24 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 14:01:50 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 14:06:21 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 14:06:47 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 15:39:43 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 15:41:10 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 16:14:55 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:21 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 16:37:22 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:48 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 16:58:06 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:32 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 17:29:07 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:32 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 17:29:41 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 17:30:07 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 17:33:41 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:02:33 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 18:02:42 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 18:03:00 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:04 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:09 hey 18:28:30 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:56 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 18:28:57 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:30:03 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 18:31:09 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:31:35 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 19:35:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:01:03 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has joined Special:Chat 20:01:08 o/ 20:02:29 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 20:02:35 hey 20:02:38 o/ 20:02:47 how are you 20:03:21 I''m pretty good, and you? 20:03:43 I'm fantastic 20:03:52 Cool! 20:04:31 What is ur nation? 20:04:39 Mahuset 20:05:55 oh right lol 20:06:03 heh :p 20:27:17 -!- King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset has left Special:Chat 21:13:24 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 22:30:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 22:37:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:38:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:39:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:40:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 22:40:33 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 22:41:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:15:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:50:46 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 2014 07 23